Restlessness
by johanna-cullen
Summary: this is between chapter 23 and chapter 24 the angel and an impasse , how Edward tells Charlie what happened to Bella and that she is at the hospital


Edward's pov :

I did not want to leave her alone one minute. How can I ? she was suffering and it was mostly my fault. I'm truly a monster. If she had died, and she was _so near_, I would never have forgive myself. I took her limp hand in mine, she was so small and fragile. Like a child's hand or a porcelain doll. I felt like I could crush her so easily.

_She almost look dead._

I tried to shake her but she would not react. I whispered her name many times, told her I love her and that she is everything to me and that without her, I would be nothing. Just a walking corpse ( like I already am ). I kissed her on the lips and I almost expected her to blush, but she did not. That's when the tears came.

When I began, I could not stop. I cried, tearlessly, during many hours. If Alice hadn't come, I wouldn't have stop.

She took a chair and went to sit by me. _My dear Alice._ She wrapped me in her arms , like you would do with a little child, and told me comforting words. An hour later, she pulled me back. She looked at me and grinned.

'' You know what, if could cry with real tears, Bella would have been all wet by now !

She smiled shyly and when she took my hand again, I knew that she was the most important person to me after Bella. I really truly love her. I smiled kindly at her and mouthed a 'thank you'.

'' You're very welcome ! she said after kissing my cheek.

Then, she turned her head to Bella and her expression changed. She became all serious. She watched her several minutes, then sighed and turned her face to me we a understanding look.

''I think you should be the one to break the bad news to charlie and Renée, they don't really know me and I don't want to be rude to them in any way. Here !

She searched in her small leather bag, took her tiny silver cellphone and searched in the repertory. Her eyes lit, she smiled and took a notepad in her bag. She took a pen at the bedside of the bed and wrote a telephone number on it. She then turned off her phone, tore the sheet from the little pad and gave it to me.

'' This is Renée number from when she called the other day. I hope you have Charlie's number...''

I sighed. '' I do know it by hearth.''I squeezed Bella's hand. ''Your phone please ?''

She looked down and then answered. ''Sorry, I forgot to recharge it. There will not be enough battery to make a phone call. I'm sorry. ''

'' That's okay, thank you anyway.'' I kissed her on the forehead and hurried out of the room.

To my surprise, Carlisle and Jasper were outside the door on a bench looking deeply worried. When I pushed the door open, their eyes turned to me and they both sighed.

''How is she ?''asked Carlisle, his calm voice worried.

''The same''

I felt a wave of tranquility and calmness invade me.

'' **Stop it Jasper ! **'' I snapped.

He quickly looked down and tried to explain himself.

'' Sorry, you just looked horrible and **sooo** worried''

'' That's ok Jasper, I am sure he's not angry against you , he is just having a bad time.'' soothed Carlisle.

''Yes, so please make it easier to me. Does anyone have a cellphone. ?''

'' Sure. Here. '' Jasper gave me his. It was the same as Alice but he was black.

I turned my back to them and quickly entered Charlie's number. It rang three times before he finally answered .

''Hello ?''

I sighed. '' Hi sir, I'm Edward Cullen and I'm sorry but I have some bad news regarding Bella.''

'' Bells ? What is it ? Tell me exactly what happened !'' he screamed.

'' Well...um...I came to Phoenix to talk some sense to her. To make her come back to Forks, she agreed to see me at my hotel room, I was with my father and Alice, my sister. So, she went and on her way to my room, you know how she always trip everywhere, well, she did on the stairs leading to my room and after she went through a window...''

I heard him gasp in horror. '' Whe...Where...Where is she ? Is she dead ? Oh my god, oh my god ! Don't tell me she is ! It's your fault after all that she went to Phoenix ! If my little baby is...''

I cut him mid-sentence. '' Please sir, please, don't make it harder to me... It's really killing right now...I know it is my fault...But, please understand that I love her more than anything, even my life... Please ! Please , understand that ! I would never hurt her never ! She is everything to me !''

I sighed and waited for him to answer.He finally did.

'' Fine. I trust you, sorry for being so rude...''

''That's ok, I actually do understand...Now... she is stable, she passed out and they gave her some pain meds. So she is sleeping right now and we don't really know when she's gonna wake up. she is currently in the hospital near her home...I don't really know it's name so...''

''That's ok.''He cut me mid-sentence. ''Renée surely knows it. I'm gonna call her right now. Thanks Edward.''

He hung up on me .

I gave the phone back to jasper without a word. He just nodded. Carlisle, in the contrary, smiled at me.

'' You did well, Edward ''

'' Thanks'' I said as I head back to the room.


End file.
